una guerra, un adios
by Shampoo y Ukyo
Summary: Es una historia nueva relata un final un poco alternativo. Que pasria si por algun motivo a Ranma le tocara partir y ya estubieran casados? y si le dijeran que esta muerto seguiria viva a su recuedo? es un fic AyR espero que les guste dejen sus reviews


Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la gran mangaca Rumiko Takasashy

Es la primera historia que hacemos las dos espero que les guste.

Bueno este fic se da un año después de la boda fallida ( la saga de Zafron). Esta basado en la canción de green day. Wake me op when September ends . La pueden ir escuchando de fondo.

"pensamientos"

**una guerra, un adiós**

"A pasado seis meses desde que te fuiste desde que no volví a saber nada de ti y desde el día de nuestra boda todavía recuerdo todo lo que tuvimos que vivir esa semana. En Japón se libraba un guerra civil desde hacia un mes así que el gobierno pidió que se reclutaran un hombre de cada familia ya que la guerra la íbamos perdiendo y no habían casi personas para combatir, por supuesto que nuestros padres como siempre eran cobardes para ir, así que insistieron en que tenias que ir tu y tu madre según ella eso te haría mas hombre, así que para que quedaras como representante de la familia Saotome Tendo nos obligaron a casarnos yo no quería casarme no solo por que tuviera miedo de perderte en esa maldita guerra sino que además de eso no quería que nuestro casamiento fuera en una situación como esta y en esas condiciones al principio no aceptaste y yo tampoco, sin embargo no quería que mi padre fuera sabia que era muy torpe y moriría en la guerra recuerdo que después de una de nuestras típicas peleas subí y llore en el cuarto me viste llorar y me preguntaste en una actitud que me dejo muy extrañada que me sucedía no era momento de pelear y te conté que sentía pavor de perder a mi padre igual que a mi madre. En ese momento bajaste no supe que dijiste pero me supuse después de que mi padre y el tuyo subieron diciendo que la boda se realizaría hoy mismo para que Ranma partiera al día siguiente que era el día del reclutamiento, lo que nunca te dije era que no quería perderte tampoco a ti al día siguiente se realizo la boda no fue una boda muy grande la verdad solo la familia asistió a la ceremonia fue demasiado rápida siquiera tiempo para hablar contigo me dio llego la noche y supe que si no lo hacia ahora nunca lo iba hacer quería decirte que te amaba antes de que te fueras y talvez jamás volvieras por eso fui a buscarte a tu cuarto sin embargo no encontré a nadie así que supuse que estarías en el tejado cuando subí te vi estabas con los ojos cerrados me acerque y me senté a tu lado no mencione ninguna palabra de todas las que había planeado decirte en ese momento tal vez por miedo, el caso fue que lo que yo no fui capaz tu lo hiciste me cogiste de improviso y me besaste obvio que te correspondí como no hacerlo si tal vez en ese momento era lo que mas ansiaba en este mundo después me dijiste lo mucho queme amabas y me diste un collar en el cual había una foto nuestra, lo único que me arrepiento fue que cuando nos confesáramos fuera tan tarde y no disfrutáramos nuestro amor, la noche la pasamos los dos abrazados no quería perderte sin embargo a la mañana siguiente vi como partías de nuestro hogar. Preguntaras por que recuerdo todo esto no solo por que hace seis meses paso esto sino además por que hoy en la mañana sonó el teléfono era uno de los comandantes informándonos que habían encontrado tu batallón las fuerzas enemigas y que no hay ningún sobreviviente, sin embargo yo se que aun sigues vivo lo siento en mi corazón, ya han pasado dos meses desde que recibí la trágica noticia nuestra familia me convenció de hacer una ceremonia simbólica por que ni tu cuerpo me dieron. En el patio de la casa hay un templo el cual esta hecho para ti, en este día en el que me ciento mal y tus prometidas llegaron a llorarte acaso no entienden que yo soy la única viuda aquí, la verdad yo no fui capaz de enfrentarlas pero Nabiki si lo hizo les quedo muy claro que tu eras mi esposo y que te amo y te amare por siempre"

"No quería casarme contigo por que? no lo se, tal vez por que no estaba seguro de casarme, sin embargo sabes que lo que mas odio es ver llorar a una mujer y mas si eres tu. Por evitar que de tus ojos color avellana salieran lagrimas bajaría la luna y las estrellas así me tomara mil años, cuando me contaste la causa de tu llanto lo entendí como podía ser tan egoísta no te podía dejar sola y sufriendo así que sin pensarlo dos veces baje y le dije a nuestros padres que deseaba casarme contigo. La ceremonia fue tan rápida y de noche que no tuve tiempo de hablar y ese día si lo quería hacer tal vez nunca volvería, así que no me importaba que me rechazaras pero por lo menos quería que supieras la verdad no necesite buscarte por que tu lo hiciste sin embargo solo a mi lado te sentaste y ni una sola palabra mencionaste no me importo si tu no hablabas yo si necesitaba decirte lo que sentía y no halle mejor forma que hacerlo con actos, te bese, me sorprendió mucho que me correspondieras y que cuando te dije que te amaba el afecto era mutuo no me quería separar de ti por eso te di un collar en donde había una foto de los dos, y yo me quede con otra para llevarte siempre conmigo. Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida solo me basto dormir abrazado a ti para darme cuenta que no me quería ir pero sin embargo al día siguiente me pare y lo hice me fui, se que sufriste, cuando me fui te vi llorar y eso me partió el alma en dos. Cuando llegue al campo de reclutamiento me encontré con Ryoga y Kuno allí tengo entendido que Ryoga lo devolvieron por despistado y Kuno bueno el pago para que lo dejaran fuera de la guerra yo si me fui a combatir siempre le mostraba la foto de los dos a un amigo que hice le mostraba el motivo por el cual debía volver, por mi mujer. Un día cuando dormíamos el enemigo encontró nuestro campamento y lanzo un misil dejo muertos a todos mis compañeros excepto a mi amigo y a mi sin embargo el quedo muy mal herido y en mis brazos murió. Me toco huir antes de que me encontraran y me mataran llegue a un pueblo, sin embargo de allí no me dejaban salir ni mucho menos una carta enviar, nunca me pude comunicar contigo sin embargo en mi corazón y mi alma tu recuerdo estaba vivo"

" A pasado un año desde queme llamaron para decir que suponían que había muerto estoy rezando en frente de tu altar no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberte podido decir antes lo mucho que te amaba y disfrutar ese tiempo los dos juntos no desperdiciar los momentos como tu y yo lo hicimos"

"Por fin me dejaron salir del pueblo según tengo entendido ya la guerra se acabo llegaron a un acuerdo de paz estoy en Nerima en mi casa solo espero que aun me esperes y te acuerdes de mi tal vez no me reconozcas estoy flaco y con barba no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar"

"Estoy rezando cuando escuche el timbre a quien se le ocurre un día tan especial como hoy interrumpir, salí y no me importo quien fuera este no era el momento justo para interrumpir, abrí esa puesta y lo cachetee"

" Golpee en mi casa y lo que recibí fue una cachetada de mi mujer no me importo talvez ni cuenta se habían dado quien era yo solo atine a abrazarla necesitaba su abrazo"

"Quien era esta persona?. Cuando lo vi a la cara después de recibir ese raro pero caluroso abrazo te reconocí casi enloquezco empecé a llamar a la familia todos te abrazamos, te bese en los labios no sabes todo el deseo que tenia de volver a verte y todo el dolor que me había causado tu supuesta muerte"

"Me besaste, ahí comprendí que nunca me olvidaste a pesar del año y seis meses que pase fuera de nuestro hogar cuando te calmaste, me pediste que me cambiara de ropa que me duchara y me afeitara después Kasumi quien me dio la sorpresa de haberse casado con el doctor Tofu y estar embarazada me sirvió una de sus ricas recetas"

" Cuando saliste del baño ya parecías mas tu, ya eras mi Ranma te bese y comiste mas de diez platos supongo que tenias hambre pero no me disgusto por que ese era el hombre al cual yo amaba no te deje de abrazar ni un solo momento por que no quería perderte de nuevo, perder a mi esposo, si hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría nunca..."

" Habríamos desperdiciado tanto tiempo"

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora:**

Es corta pero esperamos que les haya gustado

se preguntaran por que esta basado en esa canción:

**Shampoo(Natalia):** un día estaba en el cuarto la escuche y se me ocurrió un fic con esta canción.

**Ukyo ( Vivian):** bueno cuando me contó la historia me intereso, espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen sus reviews las cosas positivas nos alientan y las negativas nos ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
